


The Stars That Carve Their Future

by Ricard5098



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Arc 5 Spoilers, Contest Fic, F/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricard5098/pseuds/Ricard5098
Summary: After the defeating Regulus, Subaru and Emilia pray for everyone else's success against the other Archbishops. Subaru and Emilia sit down and talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Stars That Carve Their Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic made during a contest that was held by a couple of fic writers and I was one of the people who participated. There was two categories, a long and short category. My fic fell into the short category. There was a couple of people that participated like samisawesam and mohamedasemabas. Their fics fell into the long category and with that samisawesam got first while mohamed got second. My fic was the winner of the short category with 70% of the votes. Also this is me just giving you guys something since Re:Zero Future's next chapter is only like 15% done, so I'm giving you guys this as a meal before the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

The young man stared into the late sky, as he was once again enchanted by the very thing that gave him his name. Natsuki Subaru sat in the cathedral, the very one that they fought to kill Regulus Corneas. On his left shoulder, Emilia was resting her body. Subaru couldn’t help but worry for his comrades. He wanted to do something but he couldn’t. He was weak, and that’s all he ever will be.

“Subaru?”

“Hmm?”

“You did enough. It’s time for you to catch a break. You’re always running around helping everyone. Now, just sit here and rest ok?” Emilia brushed through his hair as she tried to reassure the boy. She already reassured him earlier, she just needs to keep him that way.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Emilia-tan.” Subaru’s head rested on top of Emilia’s head. Both did their best to stop Regulus in his tracks and after finally killing him, they spent all their energy doing so.

But there was one thing Subaru needed to do.

“Emilia.”

“What is it Subaru?” Emilia gave a puzzled look at Subaru.

“Don’t you dare ever sacrifice yourself, alright?”

“Huh, what are yo-”

“You almost froze yourself again. Do you honestly think I would have been fine with that?” As Subaru continued, Emilia sat their shocked.

“Even if it was the only way, how do you think I would’ve taken to that. How do you think I would go each day knowing I can’t talk to you again? I would feel like shit, knowing I could have stopped you, but I didn’t. So please, don’t you dare ever consider doing something like this ever again. Got that?”

“Subaru, we had to stop him no matter what, and you know that. If the situation was reversed, you would do anything to stop him, even if you had to leave me to do it...” If the situation called for it, he would, no he has. Many times, he died in order to make sure Emilia and everyone around him would be safe. He had an excuse, didn’t he? He was able to return to a certain point in time but that didn’t mean that it was right for him to do so. He still didn’t know if each loop is a different time line or he actually reverses time, he doesn’t know.

Even if he did reverse time, it wasn’t acceptable for him just to die. He saved everyone that would have perished but it’s not right for his life to mean nothing while others do. Emilia was right, if he was given the choice to permanently die to ensure everyone else lived, he would do so on the spot.

“....”

“You know you would.”

“What if I did.”

“Huh” Emilia’s head perked up as she heard his question.

“What if I did do something that would have led me to leave you. What would you do?” 

“I would stop you obviously.” Emilia rested her head back onto his shoulders.

“And if you couldn’t?”

“I would stop you. Like how you always save me, I would stop you from ever leaving me. We’re both selfish.” Subaru could catch Emilia with a slight blush as she said that.

“I know I sound like a broken record but, you look gorgeous.” 

Emilia gave Subaru a wry smile. “I know you think so, but I personally think I’m ugly.”

“Between you and me, you’re a lot more good-looking Emilia-tan.” Subaru turned to face Emilia as both started an unusual conversation.

“What, no. You at least look good.”

“Me? Have you seen me? I’m the most plain looking guy you could ever meet. Doesn’t help that I have nasty looking eyes too.” 

“Huh, your eyes look  reaaaally good to me.” On one hand, Emilia looked  baffeled at what Subaru was saying, but Subaru on the other hand looked confused.

“What? My eyes. The ones that look like I’ll give you a heart attack?”

“Well, my heart does feel weird when you stare at me? Maybe it is a heart attack.”

“....”

“Subaru?”

Did I just hear that correctly? I did hear that correctly. Wait no I’m just overthinking things. Emilia has showed no signs of affection for me. Wait no, that’s a bad thing! If nothing has changed in a year and she still feels nothing, should I even keep going after her. Maybe I should ask.

“Emilia.”

“What is it Subaru?” Emilia tilted her head at Subaru as he was acting very strange.

Wait no, why am I asking this? It’ll be weird if she responds back with something like ‘I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.’ Maybe she gave up trying to like me but I still need to find out. Well, she is in a wedding dress so it’ll make sense if I’m thinking about this. So, nothing should be weird about this.

“ ..... fuck it. I have to ask eventually...”

“How do you feel about me?”

“How I feel about you? I’m sorry but I don’t understand.”

“Like what do you think of me when you see me. Do you like me like ‘that’ or no. I shouldn’t be asking but I just want to know?” Subaru looked at Emilia as he was preparing for the worst.

“I’m happy when I see you. I’m proud of everything you’ve done for me. I can be myself when I’m with you. And if you’re asking what I think of you in ‘that’ way, I still don’t know.” Subaru felt proud the way she spoke about him, but a tad disappointed about her feelings. It couldn’t be helped. He was greedy  after all .

“But if I’m ever going to love someone, it’ll be you.” 

“ Uhh I- I ummmm , come again?”

“I would love you if I were to ever love someone.”

“L-lets head outside, it’s  kinda getting hot in here.”

“ Ummmm y-yeah sure!” 

“Let’s head to City Hall, we need to regroup with the others eventually.” The awkward duo decided to head towards the City Hall. Subaru couldn’t exactly handle Emilia saying something like that. He needed fresh air, and he needed to make sure everyone else was alright. The two decided to head off.

Subaru sure is acting weird. Well, I can’t blame him. I did just tell him that I would love him but I didn’t expect him to act that way. I shouldn't have just dropped something like that on him. What should I do? Wait, I got it!

“The moon sure is beautiful.” The two walked towards the City Hall, under the night sky with the moon in all its glory. Emilia decided to break the tension that was held between the two. Well, tried at least.

“ Huuhh E-Emilia-tan, d-did you just say what I think you just said.”

Emilia looking a tad  disappointed in Subaru  said , “You know Subaru, once we start going out you better start acting normal again.” 

He was dumbfounded. Did something happen to Emilia while she was with Regulus. Well, he did try and make her his wife but, she wouldn’t be saying all this, would she?

“Emilia-tan, did something happen when you were with Regulus.”

“.....”

Emilia stood there silent, pondering if she should explain what happened.

“When Regulus tried to get me to be one of his wives I declined. I said that marriage should be between two people and that the only person who loved me, was you. He got angry that I was mentioning you. I declared right in front of him that the only person I’ll ever marry is you. I kept going on and on about you and how I felt terrible for making you wait so long. I still feel terrible that I haven’t given you my answer. But I know I’ll give you my answer one day, and like you said, it’s going to be a positive one.”

So many emotions were running through Subaru, why hasn’t she said anything sooner. Shouldn’t he be happy she said she’ll marry him only. He is but, this all seems a bit sudden. Subaru’s feelings towards Emilia have always been strong and never showed any signs of dissolving. If there was one thing Subaru wasn’t prepared for, that was Subaru himself put into the situation Emilia was in. Never once in his life  has, he ever received this type of love from someone else. So being in the receiving end, is a new feeling.

“Yeah, I better get used to this.”

“You have time to get used to it. I still don’t know if I’m ready or not to be in that kind of relationship with you. But I know someday I will.”

“It’s nice at least to know, that you feel something for me.”

“I’ve always felt  _ something _ for you. I just never realized it until now.”

“What?”

“Every time I see you, my mood brightens up. You were the first person to ever care about me and you didn’t care that I was a half elf. You were the only person that believed in me back at sanctuary. You did so many things for me. So, from here on out I’ll make sure the same thing goes for you.”

“You know, it’s hard to believe that you still don’t know if you’re ready or not for a relationship.”

“Maybe I want to tease you a bit longer, who knows.”

“EMT you’re going to kill me!”

The couple bickered with their usual back and forth. With all things for certain, their future together was brighter  than either could have imagined.

“We’re about to arrive at the City Hall.” Emilia pointed out to Subaru has his anxiety was getting to him. Emilia took  notice however.

So, Emilia decided to peck Subaru on the cheek,“ Heeuhh ! What was that kiss for!”

“It was so that you would cheer up a bit. I’m worried too but we still need to be hopeful. Everyone else is  suuuper strong compared to us. They’ll be fine.”

“But you shouldn’t just kiss a man out of the blue! Especially when you’re not with them.”

“But you kissed me back at the tomb. We weren’t together but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“Maybe because you thought kissing would make babies!”

“L-look, I was alright having your kids but that doesn’t mean I wanted some at that time.”

“But you should just  said that you weren’t complaining about that kiss.” Subaru had one of his biggest grins on his face.

“W-well I did say that...”

“ So, what you’re saying is that you don’t mind having a family with me.”

As Subaru continued to tease Emilia, Emilia’s face was bright red.

“Y-yes ....I was ok with starting a family with you...”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m ready to start one actually! We still need to actually  ge \-  mmph !” Out of nowhere, Subaru kissed Emilia.

Subaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Emilia’s face tensed up initially from the sudden kiss, but her face quickly relaxed. Her arms raced towards the back of his nape, hanging while their lips did all the work.

Once their lips departed from each other Emilia said, “Didn’t you say that we shouldn’t be doing things like this since we’re not together.”

“Well how about we change that.” Subaru got down to his knees and said, “Emilia, would you marry me?” 

Emilia was on the verge of tears before she said her answer. “No, you dummy. I think we’re a little  too early for that.”

“ Ahhhh my bad, I got confused with your wedding dress. I just thought that the dress shouldn’t go to waste for someone asking you to be their boyfriend.”

“It’s not a waste if it’s you.” Subaru got off his knees and stood right in front of Emilia. Smiling at one and another.

“ So, when is Natsuki Emilia going to become your name then?”

“Maybe once you prove to me how amazing of a boyfriend you are.”

“I think I got that covered.”

“Maybe you do, but can you handle me, that’s the question.”

Subaru grinned, “Only one way to find out.”

The two embraced each other once more, as the stars engrave their history.


End file.
